Since computer or electronic products are created and presented, the medium power lines or signal lines are increased every moment. Furthermore, technicians of various works need to use all kinds of wires. For example, hard-core thin electronic wires by communication staffs, welded wires by electronic staffs, or bagged metal bundled wires by salesmen . . . etc, all need to use wire-collecting boxes.
But general wire-collecting boxes, such as whirling-cover type, squeezed type or roller type . . . etc, all haven""t been used popularly because of the lack of convenience and practicability. In consideration of this conceives the inventor to study and develop the present product. The present invention is not only provided with good wire-collecting function, but can also connect wire-collecting boxes of the same size or different size with each other in series combination, which provides the convenience in use and makes it easier to arrange and save space.
The technical characteristics of the present invention relates to the use of box body with hollow interior for collecting wires, matching up with a rotating plate base capable of combining together, where the slotting buckled stick protruding out vertically to the center of the plate base to slip on the buckled opening of the box body, making the plate disk and the box body combined together as a rotatable box body with hollow center. As carrying out, pass the wires and the like through the slotting of the buckled stick and rotate the plate base to roll and circle the wires into the wire-collecting box. Besides, combined openings are disposed both in the box body and the plate disk, connecting a plurality of wire-collecting boxes in series by one connection plate or directly disposing the connection plate outside the box body or plate base.
The present invention relates to a wire-collecting box with good wire-collecting function and is provided with series connection, which makes use of a box body with hollow interior, matching up with a rotating plate base capable of combining together, relying on the slotting buckled stick protruding out to the center of the plate base to slip on the buckled opening of the box body, so that electric wires and the like can pass through the slotting of the buckled stick and wires can be rolled and circled to fit into the wire-collecting box as rotating the plate disk, and combined opening are disposed both in the box body and the plated disk, connecting a plurality of wire-collecting boxes in series by one connection plate.